


Warmth

by Wonderosh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderosh/pseuds/Wonderosh
Summary: Bad wants to try something new on his boyfriend, it goes surprisingly well.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	Warmth

“Skeppy, I-  _ ah _ \- I’m gonna- I’m gonna come undone.”

Bad whined, a hand clasped over his mouth as he desperately bucked into the other man's grasp, Skeppy nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“Do it,  _ cum for me. _ ” Skeppy spoke with a grin pumping his length with a quickening pace. Bad threw his head back with an aching cry, his form shaking as his essence spilled over Skeppy’s knuckles in rivulets.

Bad panted heavily, a starstruck expression lining his face as he recovered from his orgasm.

“Oh my goodness-” Was all he could muster as he stared up at the dopey grin on his lover's face.

“Language, though.” He added, Skeppy let out a chuckle at that.

“Psh- really? You’re gonna say that while we’re doing  _ this _ ?” 

“Having sex is no excuse to be vulgar.” Bad said with a pout, though he couldn't help the small smile that crept its way onto his lips.

Skeppy only shook his head, placing a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth.

“God- I’m so hard, can you, uh...”

“Yeah, flip over.” Bad replied, giving a soft tap to his side. Skeppy happily obliged, a wave of euphoria washing over him as his lover crawled on top, leaning down to meet his lips in a deep kiss.

A blush tinted Bad’s cheeks as an idea popped into his head, he contemplated it for a moment before deciding it might be nice. 

The man slowly made his way down his boyfriends body, stopping at his erection. Skeppy quirked a brow at that, was he gonna- They had never really done anything besides a mutual handjob and some heated makeouts.

“C-Can I, uh- try something?” Bad asked coyly, Skeppy nodded slowly, intrigued with what he was gonna do.

Bad nodded back, stroking his length a few times before sucking in a trembling breath then popping the head into his mouth, experimentally swirling his tongue around the tip.

Skeppy gasped, his head falling back against the cushions.

“ _ Bad- holy shit- _ ”

“Is- is this good?” Bad questioned nervously, too frazzled to correct Skeppy’s language.

“Yeah- yeah it’s really good don’t stop.” Skeppy rambled, giving his boyfriend a bit more confidence.

Bad nodded before going back down, starting to slowly bob his head. Skeppy’s breath became erratic, placing a soft palm atop Bad’s head.

“Bad- Bad, oh my God-” He whined, gingerly running his fingers through the other man's hair.

Bad let out a pleased hum as he continued, trying his best not to gag, he stroked what he couldn’t take with his free hand, the other propping him up against the mattress.

Holy fuck, Skeppy didn’t think he would last long, the hot moisture bobbing around his length was hypnotic and the way Bad was looking up at him was just so-  _ Oh my God _ -

“ _ Nghh _ … Bad, I’m close-” He said with a groan, gripping the sheets below him to avoid pulling his boyfriend's hair. A determined look grazed Bad’s face as he quickened his pace, drops of precum starting to bead against his tongue.

Skeppy let out a long, strained, breathy groan as his climax hit, warm, sticky splatters of cum coating his lovers throat.

Bad removed his mouth, with a soft ‘ah’ sound, wiping away a small trail of drool that had made its way down his chin.

“Wow.” Was all Skeppy could muster as he  took in oxygen little by little in heavy gasps.

Bad crawled up beside him wrapping his arms around the man in a loving embrace which Skeppy haphazardly returned, still recovering from his intense orgasm.

“Have... you done that before?” Skeppy inquired, his eyes flicking over to meet Bad’s.

“Err, no, I hope you liked it.” He replied with a timid grin.

“Psh- of course I liked it.”

“...I might wanna return the favor next time.” Skeppy added, averting his gaze nervously. Bad flushed softly before nodding fervently with a smile, which Skeppy returned.

“Oh yeah, and Bad?”

“Y-yeah?”

“No homo.”

“OH MY GOD!! Stop saying that! We’ve been together for like 5 months now!”

Skeppy threw his head back in a chortle before pulling him into a hug.

“Love youuu.” He teased, Bad sighed.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I miiiight add a second chapter maybe not, hope yall enjoyed!


End file.
